


Overridden

by sweeterthankarma



Category: Divergent (Movies), Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: F/M, First Love, Set in Divergent (Book 1), beginning of relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 18:07:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18761656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweeterthankarma/pseuds/sweeterthankarma
Summary: In the darkness of one of Dauntless’ many alleyways, Tris can admit openly to herself, though only in her mind, of how she’d longed for this, how she'd longed for him.





	Overridden

**Author's Note:**

> Rewatched and then reread Divergent, which made me remember why I loved these characters so dearly and always will. I wanted to write Fourtris when they were in a simpler time— in the early stages of their relationship where being with each other is still so new and exciting and nerve wracking. The softness that exists between these two amidst so much chaos and tension, partnered with how stoic they both can be at times, is forever one of my favorite dynamics.

In the darkness of one of Dauntless’ many alleyways, Tris can admit openly to herself, though only in her mind, of how she’d longed for this, how she’d longed for him: the touch of a boy, of a  _ man _ strong enough to hold her, but not contain her. Tobias is with her now, his arms circling around her waist and welcoming her closer, and she marvels in the way that he seeks her out, the way that he guides her closer to mingle their spaces but he doesn’t push or take when she isn’t willing to give. He’s strong and he knows what he’s doing, it’s evident in the way his mouth moves against hers and the way he touches her, gently despite the aged calluses on his hands. 

    “You know,” Tris admits breathlessly, because she feels like she should, “this is my first relationship.” She bites her lip, partly out of nerves but more so because Tobias’s lips had just been there on hers and kissing is so new and she feels like such a teenager because of the way she’s reeling in it. But everything in her life is so new right now and Tobias has already proven himself to be the only constant in her life and so for now, she’s allowing herself, the brief, faint luxury of swooning. 

    “Mine too,” Tobias says then, and Tris is surprised; his gaze darts away right after he speaks, as if he’s embarrassed. His eyes focus on the wall behind her though she knows there’s nothing there, and it takes her hand stilling on his jaw to get him to look straight at her again. Affection swells up in her chest, mirroring his eyes and the softness they hold, directed only at her, and while Tris has never been overly sentimental, it’s enough to make her bite her lip again and blink back shock.

She kisses him again then because she doesn’t know what to say, especially so early on in this thing between them. She knows that he understands though; the way he kisses her back is more than enough indication.

For half a second after he had spoken, Tris had thought that he’d been lying, that she wasn’t really his first girlfriend— after all, he’s admittedly gorgeous, so it wouldn’t surprise her or even really upset her if he had past relationships in history. But she knows him well enough to know that he hadn’t lied, that he wouldn’t lie about something like that, and besides, she feels the slight shake of his hands right now as they move against her hips. She sighs into his mouth, draws him tighter as she doesn’t have the willpower to break away from his kiss or the words to tell him what he deserves to hear. She wants so badly to comfort not only him but herself too, to speak aloud the hope in her mind that they’re okay, the reassurance of her thought process dawdling over the theory that it makes sense for them to be scared, especially in a place like this and a world like this. Abnegation is all they know, after all, and despite how hard they try to tell themselves they’re Dauntless now, certain traits can’t be erased, especially not when the guilt of their upbringing is so ingrained. It can be overrode, though, Tris is beginning to realize, because she doesn’t feel even the slightest hint of shame for letting him touch her like this, for letting him care for her like her this. And when he finally pulls away with a smile fanning across his cheeks, she knows he doesn’t have any regrets either, and that’s enough to convince Tris that yes, they’re okay. 

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr under the same username, sweeterthankarma.


End file.
